


one shots i wrote for nanowrimo and probably some more

by credo_quia_absurdum_est



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, F/F, Sapphic, as short as you probably are, bahaha connors a dog, but then again i might think its ouch because im a wimp, detroit evolution But With Womf, haha get burned, i don't have the energy. commitment. or will power to write something long, i know these are short, im sorry sometimes its in first person i cant help it, lesbians!!!, no angst because ouch i could never write angst because it hurts, no but seriously don't @ me for writing short things, no smut because i do not want to, or do i, please dont sue me, possibly and maybe most definitely ooc but i Do Not Care, so fluffy it might give you a heart attack, sometimes third person, tomorrow what will it be? only god knows, verrrryy fluffy, wow i love women, you might find this out later on uhuhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credo_quia_absurdum_est/pseuds/credo_quia_absurdum_est
Summary: hi there my names quia and i love women.. there probably won't be any straight romances in here, sorry. i hope you enjoy whatever this is and have a good day. don't forget to be gay and do crimes!!
Relationships: fem gavin reed / fem rk900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shhh we don't talk about how i say blush so much

The professor always made me feel awkward with her crazy inventions, and today was not different in the slightest.

As soon as I closed the heavy dark oak door of the old mansion behind me, I felt the weariness begin to set into my bones as I heard the familiar clanging of metal and glassware coming from within the laboratory on my left. I let out a deep sigh as I struggled to toss my tartan trench coat with my coffee tray filled arms onto the small, pale, and weathered table in the entryway. “Professor!” I raise my voice. The “instruments” continue their racket. Of course. “Professor?” I ask again, walking over to the pocket doors between me and the room. With caution, I slide the door open, ever so slightly so that I can slip through. There, hunched over the table is Professor Selene. Her black hair up in her usual ponytail, dark lash framed eyes focused on the beaker in front of her. “Giavanna, I wasn’t expecting you this morning.” The professor murmured as she gently pinched the dropper so that a little bit of green, clear liquid would fall from the tube and into the concoction below. “Why do you say that? It’s Thursday, you know.” I ask, internally exasperated. “Oh, is it?” Her cobalt eyes dull from the lack of sleep, she shakes her head. “Either way, come here! I have something magnificent to show you.” The professor beckons me like one would a dog, and I scoff. Nonetheless, I begrudgingly take myself over to her right, bending down to look over her seated form. I tilt my head as I gently place our coffee, still in it’s tray down on the counter. “What is it, Professor?” I ask, confused at the geometric pulsing thing in front of us. It’s a light pink, fading to a purple in some areas. Held together by seams of a silvery metal, with two tubes at the top of it. “This, my dear assistant,” She pauses for dramatic effect and I feel myself blush, not only at her nickname but also at her twinkling eyes, “is an organic heart! Well, semi organic.” “How? It looks nothing like a heart.” I ask skeptically, as I reach a tanned finger out to poke it. “Don’t touch it! It’s very sensitive to external forces.” Professor Selene swats my hand away with her pale glove covered one. “To answer your question, it’s not supposed to look like a heart that you or I have. I had to, er, cut corners on some of the needed materials. However, it is fully functioning and only needs an electric vibration or pulse to function. Isn’t it astounding?” The woman in front of me murmurs, eyes in awe of what she’s created. “It really is something professor.” I say quietly as I lay a hand on her shoulder.

“Now come, you clearly need to get some rest. Your eyes, although stunning, are bloodshot.” I say awkwardly as I tug her off of her stool and into the entrance way. “But - I - Need - one more thing -” The professor splutters, face slightly pink and tired. “No. No more things, this is perfect for today.” I tell her stubbornly as I continue to tug her up the stairs on either side of the foyer entrance. Professor Selene huffs, frustrated with my refusals and answers. I ignore this, despite a twang of guilt in my stomach. We take a right and then we’re in front of her room. I gently pull the rusted handle down and out, so the door opens smoothly and we are greeted with the silence of the bedroom Papers litter the floor and the bed. Confused, I look over to the professor who sheepishly grins back at me. “What on earth happened here?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Well - that’s quite the long story! And er, since you’re insisting that I get some rest, I insist that I’m too tired to tell it.” The professor embarrassedly shuffles quickly through the room, picking up the yellowed parchment off of the areas of interest. I step forward, about to offer my help, when the professor yelps. “No! I er,” She clears her throat, eyes averting my gaze. “I don’t need your help, please just take care of the mess downstairs if that’s alright by you.” “What’s going on, Selene? You’re acting stranger than usual today.” “I'm unsure of what you’re implying, I’m always on top of things. You must be tired, just like I am. Goodnight!” The professor ushers me out of the room, manicured hands pushing at my back. Before I know it, I’m locked out of her room and I feel strangely lost.

Shaking my head, I try to ignore the feeling in my throat as I walk back down the stairs. It's a quick quiet walk back to the lab, the air still and void-like from setting after Selene’s loud rebellion. Selene. My heart pauses a bit as the name enters my mind. What’s going on with her? I push open the doors subconsciously, still thinking. I don’t think I did anything wrong? I mean sure, I’m a dick most of the time but that’s just my personality. Plus Selene’s never paid it any mind until now if she really is upset. I decided it best to chug the coffee I had left behind earlier at the professor’s work station, which was left with Selene’s own abomination of a coffee order that is a frappuccino. I start with the papers on the floor, taking note of the page numbers in the top right corner. The professor always had strange handwriting, stranger than my alien-like writing. I snort at the doodle she’s left in every margin. Colourful and smudged, they stare back at me. After I gather them all, I shuffle through the pages, trying to decipher the drawings and what they meant. I do this until I come across one page in particular.

My heart stops as I look at it, is that supposed to be me? Oh god I think it is me. Professor Selene’s drawn me in the bottom left corner of her workbook. My eyes are drooping and exhausted, barely visible through my crossed arms which I cradle my head with. Dark brown strands of hair fall over my jacket sleeves on my arms and cascade down onto the desk itself, spilling like a can of paint. Despite how I remember myself looking that day, I look calm here. Ethereal almost. I blush, why would she draw this? I hum anxiously, trying to decipher the doodle as I slide the page back into place amongst all the other pages of nonsensical script. Walking over to her station, I set them there neatly on her stack of journals. Here, I comb through her desk for half an hour. Sorting through papers like I did on the floor earlier and setting them in the filing cabinets below her station. At the end of it all, I find the courage to stand on my feet. My knees creak out a disjointed melody that sings in harmony with my back who, like my knees, is in pain from sitting hunched at the blunette professor’s desk. The heart that she had so eagerly shown me earlier was sitting there, atop it’s pedestal like a monarch of sorts, still pulsing and taking in electricity with every thump. My eyes flicker to the closed laboratory door and back. Surely I can put on some gloves and touch it, right? I nod to myself, wanting to see the heart in all of it’s strange angles. I take the gloves from the drawer below Selene’s station and stretch it over my tan, calloused hands. Reaching forward, I grab the heart and I can feel it squirm in my hands, however it’s beat remains steady. My thumbs trace over the cool metal veining and follow it where it leads to a flat side of the mechanism. I pause. There’s a metal plate on the back of the flat side, engraved into it are words I thought I’d never read in my life.

“My heart beats for G.R.” A sleepy voice disturbs my reverie.

“I told you not to touch it, and what do you do? Poke around where you shouldn’t.” Selene scolds me with a monotone voice, however her eyes are embarrassed with pink cheeks.

“Why did you put it there in the first place then? If you didn’t want it discovered, then.” I ask, teasingly as I trace over the metallic embossment. Silence.

“It was supposed to be special..” My heart drops at the quiet voice and I set the heart down on it’s throne once more.

“What do you mean?” I question, head tilted.

“Forget it, it’s ridiculous.” “No, no. I’m sure it’s not ridiculous. Why was it supposed to be special?” My voice wavers as I speak.

“I wanted to show you it later on...After..” Selene trails off, looking down at the tiled floor. “After what?” Silence.

“After I asked you out to dinner. It is ridiculous, now you see. I’m just a professor, an employer who demands you to do things for me. I understand that you wouldn’t see me as anything more than that.” My mouth opens in shock. Selene’s voice shakes as she rambles, “I’m sorry to have ever brought this up or make this damned thing. Please don’t let this affect our friendship in anyway-” “It’s alright.” I say, after gathering my nerves. “It’s alright? How could any of this be alright?” Selene holds her face in her hands, eyes wet. “It’s alright, because my heart beats for you too.” I reply, awkwardly avoiding her gaze as my face and ears burn.

“It..It does?”

“It does.”

“Say it again, please.”

“My heart beats for you, Selene Stiles.”


	2. fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technically i wrote this and the other one in november but oh well who cares. uhhh this is about selene's (fem rk900) mysterious admirer who keeps sending her flowers :)

Flowers came to Selene’s house every other monday around 1 o’clock. The same knocking she had been hearing for the past few months on every other monday had come back once more. Seeing that there was a man in a delivery uniform on the other side of her old spruce door, she slipped on a black turtleneck and a pair of high waisted slacks that she usually wore to work. The door clicked as Selene opened it, the bright spring sun shining through.  
“Ralph has more flowers for Miss Stiles!” The blond man stated, his smile as bright as the day.  
“Hello Ralph, it’s lovely to see you again.” Selene says as she smiles gently at the excited deliveryman.   
“Ralph asks that you sign here and here, please!” Ralph points at two dashed lines that are at the bottom of the paper. The noirette woman hums as she takes the pen Ralph offered and begins to sign in her messy calligraphy.  
“Ralph thinks your admirer must be a pretty nice person to be sending you all these flowers, Miss Stiles.” Ralph thinks aloud as he tucks the brown clipboard under his arm and wheels the wheelbarrow up to her front steps.

The wheelbarrow is filled with different flowers every monday, and today this mysterious person has filled the wheelbarrow with daisies. The flowers shift in a pleasing gradient from left to right. Red going into pink, orange, yellow, lavender, and white. (GAY) 

“Yeah, I’m sure they must be.” Selene ponders as she runs her hand through the blossoms.  
“Anyways, Ralph’s afraid he has to go. Today’s Valentine’s day, so there are many orders! Ralph hopes you meet your admirer soon!” The flower shop worker smiles as he tips his hat and jogs back to his old prius.  
“Thank you, Ralph! Good luck doing your orders and happy Valentine’s day!” I shout as Ralph gets into his car, he shouts back the same and drives off in a flash.

One bouquet by one, Selene pulls the flowers out of the rusted wheelbarrow and places them around my home until I have no more space and have run out of flowers. The floor becomes a sea of lost petals and Selene’s inner neat freak starts to lose it’s composure. The circle LED flashes crimson before going back to a sky blue. While she appreciates the gift, she can’t help but groan at the amount of cleaning it’ll take for the room to be clean once the flowers die.

Checking her old bronze watch, Selene’s eyes widened. Work started approximately 30 minutes ago, despite getting these orders every monday, this was the first time she was late because of them. Grumbling and cursing, the noirette slings on her coat and grabs her wallet and keys off of the console table near the entrance. The cold February air chills her through her pale android skin, despite it being synthetic and her having a coat as she jogs to her car. She clicks her tongue as she slides into the infiniti she’s had since uni and quickly turns on the heating and the engine.

As Selene pressed intensely on the gas pedal, she drove throughout the old downtown of Detroit. Mind both on the road and on her mystery admirer. While she had gotten bouquets in the past, this is the first time she’s ever gotten this large of an order. Was something going to happen? Was the admirer going to reveal themselves to her? What would she do? What if it was a man? She’s not into men but it would make her feel awful to tell a man who’s spent so much time and money planning this spectacle. Who could it be that did this? These questions ran through her mind during her drive and finished as soon as she parked in the Detroit Police Department parking lot.

Selene walked to the door, trying to maintain an air of composure and calm despite her inner turmoil. 

“Miss Stiles!”  
Shit. The captain noticed.  
“Yes, Captain Fowler?” Selene replied, trying to ease her voice.  
“Come to my office.”   
Shit.

The noirette walked to the glass enclosed office, feeling the eyes of everyone in the department staring into the back of my head.

“Selene, what did ya do?!” My partner Giavanna asks teasingly as she stops me before the office door.  
“I was late. I er, had a delivery that took me a while to take care of.”  
Giavanna hums in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry, but hey, I made you some coffee?”  
The small, tanned brunette woman offers Selene a warm styrofoam cup filled to the brim with coffee. Just the way she likes it.  
“Thanks Gia. I-”  
“Stiles. Office. Now.”  
Giavanna giggles a bit before trying to cover it up with a cough.  
“Good luck partner, let’s hope you come out alive.” Giavanna pats Selene’s back as she turns around and leaves. 

The tall woman blush at the gesture before straightening out her clothes and entering the office.

“You’re late.” Fowler states, looking soullessly into her eyes.  
“Yes, my apologies captain. I had some business to take care of with my dog. Connor ate some wood from our neighbor’s decaying fence.” Selene lies through her white teeth against her better judgement.  
“I understand. However, let me know beforehand, alright?” The captain asks, either too tired to care or decides he’ll let it slide for once.  
“Thank you, captain. I’ll get straight onto my work.” The noirette says as she turns swiftly around and reaches for the silver door handle.  
“One more thing, Stiles.”   
Shit.  
“Yes, Captain?” She asked.  
“Have a good Valentine's Day, and be sure to take care of your work. That is all.”  
Selene internally sighs in relief.  
“Thank you, Captain. You too.” The tall woman replied quietly as she left the sterile office.  
Selene walked to her desk, messages already pulled out by Gia, who was sitting opposite of the noirette desk.  
“How’d it go?” Gia asked, taking another sip of her pitch black coffee.  
“Not too bad. Fowler got onto me a bit, but in the end told me to not do it again and to get my work done.” Selene said, signing into the computer in front of her.  
Gia clicked her tongue. “Lucky. Last time I was late you could hear Captain screaming at me throughout the building. I’m calling nepotism.”  
Selene chuckles at that.  
“Do we have any cases today?” She asks, leaning over her computer.  
“Not yet, I think.” Giavanna thinks for a moment.  
The two women both groan at the idea of doing paperwork. After that however, it’s quiet except for the clicking of keys and the occasional bit of small talk or question asking. The sun, despite the cold weather, shines through the windows and casts light on Giavanna.  
Her eyes are focused, with the irises a dark brown with flecks of amber dotted around in it. Today, Gia has her brown, curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a clip I can only remember seeing Tina wear.  
“So,” The brunette breaks the silence, “What kind of delivery did you get?”  
Selene pauses. “I got some flowers today. Why do you ask?”  
“Oh, no reason in particular. Just curious.” Gia waves her hand around, dismissively.  
“Ah, I see. Happy Valentines day by the way.” Selene says, tucking a stray black hair behind her ever so slightly pointed ear.  
“Thanks. You too. You celebrating it with anyone, or?” The shorter girl asks, leaning over the grey desk.  
“No, what’s with all the questions today, Gia?” The taller girl asks, confused at the recent development.  
“I just wanted to know. Jesus, Stiles. Something got you pissed off?”  
“No, just stressed. And bored,” Selene rapidly types a few things into the computer, “And now my work is finished.”  
“That’s good. So is mine, we should grab lunch during our lunch break later. I’ll pay since you paid last time.”  
“Deal.” Selene confirms.  
Gia sniffles.  
“Are you alright, Detective Reed?” Selene asks as she raises a singular dark brow.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” The shorter girl confirms quietly. “Just allergies.”  
The dark haired woman across from Giavanna hums in acknowledgment. “I know what you mean, the spring is the worst time for allergies.”  
“You’ve got that right.” Giavanna says as she pulls out a rectangular nail file.

“Man, it’s gonna be a pain in the ass to get those daisies cleaned up, especially if you’re as allergic to them as I am.” The curly haired woman murmured, returning back to the subject of the delivery.

Selene’s eyes widened.  
“What did you say?” Selene asked, astonished.  
“What, I said those daisies-”  
“Exactly. How’d you know they were daisies?” 

The detective spluttered and her knees started bouncing vigorously up and down.  
“I swear you - you said they were daisies, right?”   
“No, I never said that.”   
Selene put a hand over her mouth, face pink.“Gia, you-”  
“Oh well! Honest mistake. Well I think I’m going to go grab more coffee.”   
“Gia. Please”  
“What?”   
The girl turned around, eyes embarrassed. 

“I...I liked your flowers. Thank you..” Selene quietly whispered to the curly haired woman.  
“You did?”   
“Of course I did. Daisies are my favourite.”  
“It’s no problem.”  
A silent pause. A smile grew on the taller woman’s face.  
“You sent me those flowers…”  
“I thought we already said that dipshit, can we move on now?” The shorter girl scoffed.  
“Alright, but as long as you let me buy you lunch.” Selene stated.  
“But you paid last time?” Giavanna’s confused face glanced back at Selene.  
“It’s fine. I want to. As long as we can call it a date.”  
“A date?!?” The detective screeched, covering her face with her oversized jacket sleeves.  
“Yes a date, haven’t you heard of one?”  
“Of course I have, tin can!”   
“Well then, what’s the issue?”  
“...” Gia stayed silent.

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind it all that much if you paid…” The younger girl finally said.  
“Great. Let’s go now before Fowler kills us for making a scene.”


End file.
